Calm Before the Storm
by XxPurpleAngelxX
Summary: Namine is in an abusive relationship. She doesn't want Kairi to tell anybody about her boyfriend beating her. Oneshot. T to be safe.


Namine Rose is a sweet, shy girl. She goes to Destiny High School with her friend Kairi Cooper. Recently she just got asked out by a guy named Seifer Almasy. Kairi noticed that Namine refuses to hang out with her, and she's more quiet then she usually is. She wants to know what's up, but Seifer is always in the way.

When she called Namine, she heard yelling and screaming in the background. She kept calling out her name, she suddenly didn't hear the yelling and the screaming, she hung up on her or it could've been Seifer.

Kairi was hoping to talk to her at school, but she didn't see her, she saw Seifer. She talked him, all he said was that she was sick, and he took her phone from her so nobody would bother her if she was resting. She asked him about the screaming yesterday. He ignored her and walked away.

After school, she went to go see her, she was in bed. She had an ice pack on her head. It looked like he punched her or hit her. Kairi was worried about her, Namine said it's nothing to worry about. She told her parents that she hit her head.

Kairi shook her head in shock, Seifer is abusing her. Kairi spoke up that Seifer is hitting her, and she's going to tell somebody about it. Namine told her not too, she could talk to him and tell him to stop.

Kairi asked her why she refuses to hang out with her. Namine said that Seifer doesn't want her to hang out with friends. Kairi said that she needs to have time fir friends, he cannot stop you from having some time with friends.

She asked her another question about he took her phone. She said he didn't want to tell anybody that she's being abused.

Kairi could anger boil up inside her, she had to leave. She needs to get out of that relationship.

When she was in the locker room changing, Kairi saw the bruises on her back. She told her she fell down the stairs. Kairi shook her head and said stop lying! She knew Seifer is getting worse and she needs to leave him.

Namine says it's to hard for her to do that. Kairi really wants to tell somebody about this, but she remembered that Namine didn't want her to tell anybody. Kairi wanted to cry, she hated how she's getting treated by her boyfriend, nobody shouldn't be in a abusive relationship. She respected her friend and didn't tell a soul.

Namine seemed depressed and she hardly shows up at school, when Kairi got the chance she would talk to her. Namine said that he's getting worse by the minute. Kairi says again that she should leave him.

A week later Namine finally talked to him. He listened to her and he finally stopped hitting her, it made her and Kairi happy again. If it happens again she should tell somebody about it, Namine agreed with her friend.

She came crying to Kairi when she caught her in the hallway going to class. "Kairi, Seifer is forcing sex."

Kairi blinked a couple of times before answering. Nows the time she should leave him. "Namine, you can't have him do that. You need to leave him!"

Namine sighed. She hated it when her friend said that. "No, what should I do? I don't want it."

"Tell him you're not ready," Kairi walked off to get to her class.

Namine did the same. Kairi sat at her desk listening to the teacher talk about a lesson. 'Kairi, Seifer is forcing sex.' The words her friend said echoed in her mind. She felt bad for her friend. Hopefully Seifer will listen to her. If he didn't, she'd have to kick his butt.

When school got out, she was hoping that Namine could come over, she said she's going to Seifer's so she could talk to him. "Be careful!"

"I will," she walked off, meeting up with Seifer to take his bus to get to his house.

Kairi will be sitting by herself on their bus. She climbed on the bus and sat down in a seat. She couldn't stop thinking about her friend. What if he rapes her?

As the buse stopped at Seifer's house they got up and walked off the bus holding hands. They walked on his porch steps. Namine quickly gazed at his dirt driveway where his parents' cars parked. Their cars aren't there, her heart started to race.

He walked Namine in the house. "It's just us." He walked upstairs into his room. He pushed Namine on his bed and he laid on her, he kissed her. "Seifer! Stop!"

"What?"

"I'm not ready."

He quickly got off her. "Fine. You have to be ready right now or else!"

Namine started to cry. She was scared. Seifer smiled and he laid back down on her and he undressed them both.

Kairi was in her room doing her homework. Her phone suddenly went off. She grabbed her phone off her nightstand. It was from her friend Namine.

Namine: I think I'm pregnant

Kairi nearly dropped her phone in shook.

Kairi: Where are you?

Namine: Home, in my room. We had sex.

"Oh my god!" Kairi felt bad for her friend. She knew she got raped.

Kairi: You have to tell your parents that you got raped

Namine: I need you to be there, come by my house before the bus comes

Kairi: Will do, see you tomorrow

The next day finally arrived. Kairi rushed over to Namine's as fast as she could.

"Mom, dad. I need to tell you something," Namine said as she sat down on the floor and her parents sat on the coach.

Kairi knocked on their door. "Come in, Kai," Namine said.

Kairi opened the door and she walked in then closed the door. She walked into the living room and she sat next to her friend.

"What is it you want to tell us?" Her father asked.

Namine's heart began to pound against her chest. She squeezed Kairi's hand for comfort. "I'm pregnant."

Her parents gasped.

"She was raped by her boyfriend, " Kairi added.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Her mother asked as she hugged her.

"I was scared, I didn't know what to do," Namine said in tears.

"Did you call the cops?" Her father asked.

"Yes and I told them everything."

"It's a good thing you aren't hurt," her mother said.

"I also have something to confess. He beat me," Namine said.

"Oh my god!" Both of her parents shouted and they hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her mother asked.

"I wanted to hide it."

"You don't need to hide something like that. If somebody is hurting you, you tell somebody about it right away," her mother said.

"I will. I gotta go to school," Namine said.

Her parents let go of their daughter. They said their goodbyes before the two girls left for school.


End file.
